The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) connector for connecting two or more FPCs to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) connectors are widely used for connecting FPCs to Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs). U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,468 discloses a connector for connecting a flat cable to a PCB. The connector includes an insulating housing having a through opening, a plurality of forked terminals disposed in the opening, and a slide member inserted into the opening. The slide member has a pressing portion extending from a base plate portion thereof for pressing the flat cable against the terminals.
However, the connector can only connect one FPC to the PCB. When it is required to connect two or more FPCs to the PCB, a corresponding number of connectors are needed, and thus occupy more space on the PCB.
Hence, an improved FPC connector is needed to overcome the forgoing shortcomings.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector adapted for connecting two or more Flexible Printed Circuits (FPCs) to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which is easy for manufacturing.
A Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of first and second terminals and two stuffer members. The insulative housing includes a first and a second chambers for receiving the first and the second terminals therein. Two FPCs are respectively inserted into the first and the second chambers for electrically connecting with the first and the second terminals. The stuffer members are respectively inserted into the first and the second chambers for tightly pressing the FPCs against the first and the second terminals.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.